Titan's Dimension
by Blank Void
Summary: The Titans are faced by a threat from Slade.
1. Operation Strike Project Equinox: Act 1

**Act 1: Project Equinox**

Ch.1 Operation Strike

I slowly made my way to the giant T in the heart of the city. Dressed in my large black cloak, black pants and boots with plus a small white sleeveless muscle shirt on, and my most prized possession, Ace. It was a boomerang-sword of sorts, a simple T shaped handle, surrounded by a circle, with four sharp points coming out each side diagonal to the top of the T its to be thrown, used as a sword, or a shield. I marched towards my destination. The sun was just setting turning the chilly March day even colder. I pulled my cloak tighter around me.

I approached the humongous metal doors and saw a doorbell.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

BZZT, BZZT, BZZT Cyborg looked up from his computer, "I wonder what that is"

BZZT, BZZT, BZZT Robin steadily pounded the punching bag. JAB POW "HiYAAA" he jumped kick the bag, tearing it to shreds.

BUUR Kaboooom! Beast Boy sat on the edge of his seat. "Wahoo and Robin said Grand Theft Auto San Andreas was a waste of money."

High above on top of the giant simmering tower Raven sat gently levitating above the ground " Azarath... Metrion… Zinthos." Oblivious to what was going on down stairs.

BZZT, BZZT, BZZT Starfire looked up from her Tamaranian pudding of happiness. "We have the…guest?" Starfire erupted out of the kitchen making a B-line for the elevator.

Beast Boy looked up from his game "What's up with Star?" he instantly returned to his game.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

I stood before the immaculate door. I sighed "I knew this was a bad idea…" I turned and start to leave.

There was a creaking sound behind me, I silently turned around "Greetings, how may I do the help?" Before me stood a tall yet slender girl in a purple top and purple short skirt. She had bright red hair; glowing green eyes, her radiant smile and tan skin easily stood out.

_Wow, knock out, to bad not my type._

My mouth practically hit the floor. "Um… I was wondering if I might be able to speak to Robin." I barely uttered.

"Glorious, if you follow I shall take you to Robin." The girl whisked around and joyfully headed towards the elevator. I sauntered after her, my right arm numb. "May I inquire why you wish to speak with Robin?"

"Its kinda personal."

I looked down at the numbers on the elevator's console, 50 different numbers were displayed, and we were headed towards 26.

_What in the world could they need with so many floors?_

Ding!

The door opened and the girl took the lead. We passed multiple different doors.

"We have reached our destination, now if you could excuse me, I have a Tamaranian desert to tend to."

"Okay thank you for your help." I walked up to the door, it slid open.

_Just like at Wal-Mart_

A lone figure stood in the room. Clad in Green tights and a gray muscle shirt. He furiously swung at a pole with multiple 'limbs' branching out. He jabbed to the left, two sticks came in from the right one near his ankles and one shoulder height, he kicked with his foot and the left side came again.

"Excuse me." Startled the boy wonder turned around in a kung fu stance ready to fight.

"Who are you?" He headed towards the bench and grabbed a towel, whipping the sweat off his forehead.

"No one really, I was wondering if I might be able to join the Titans." I simply stated.

He seemed to freeze, "Um we don't really…um we aren't really looking for new members."

"I understand, I heard about Terra, which is why I'm prepared to do what ever it takes to earn your trust."

"We can give it a shot, we need you to fill out some forms and the team will need to vote, if the majority likes you your in, I'm not saying its in stoer cement or anything, but we can see."

I sighed _well at least this is easy_

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

The leader of the Titans had led me again to the elevator.

_Floor 49_

Ding!

Light filtered in, and we entered a living room, meeting room, and a kitchen all rolled into one. A big screen TV was positioned in the middle of the room, which currently had Carl Johnson of San Andreas driving a tank down the Stripe of Las Venturas. Through the huge windows behind the TV the bay and suspension bridge was amazing to sight. The setting sun had disappeared replaced with a full moon.

Sitting on the couch furiously stabbing at a PS2 controller, sat a green elf like creature, in a black and purple jumpsuit. Sitting at a table to the left of the elevator sat a big form, with blue/silver arms, legs, mid section, and head with pieces of black skin there every once in awhile. The girl in the skirt was over near the kitchen.

"Oh glorious, Robin why is it that this Terran has ventured so far from the city to our humble tower?" Right after the girl said this a small petite figure in a dark blue robe emerged out of the stairwell.

Robin looked her way; "He wants to join the Teen Titans." All the occupants paused at what they were doing and look my way.

Robin walked over to a computer and started printing some documents out, meanwhile all eyes were on me.

"Keep staring and I might do a trick." Some of their eyes left me but the blue cloak and the green elf.

Robin approached me, "You need to fill these out, then we will vote and such, feel free to sit anywhere you like." I took the forms and shuffled over to the counter to sit on a stool.

Name: Equinox (Spyke Krus)

Height: 6'1

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Powers or abilities that will contribute to team: Able to teleport items, breathe in space, teleport through dimensions, and excellent sword; gun wielder. Able to affect gravitational field around objects and people, similar to telekinesis.

Specific Reasons for Joining: My powers were forced upon me, I might as well help others while I try to figure out who is responsible for the last 7 years of my life.

There was more, just nothing to worry about. I went over and handed the forms to Robin. He started to look them over.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Titans trouble," Robin ran over to the computer. "The alpha wing of the prison has been destroyed, some one freed all the convicts."

Blip!

GTA disappeared from the screen there was a man in a brown and black suit. You could only see one of his eyes. "Hello Robin."

_Damn he looks and sounds familiar, where have I met him?_

"SLADE what did you do at the prison!" Robin practically roared.

"What does it look like my boy"

No one responded.

"Titans I have obviously paroled the convicts of this city, along with that in one hour five different parts of town will be blown up by 100 pounds of C4. Shortly afterwards, I will inform all the escapees to attack any citizen they see, and I will release a plethora of my robots on the town."

"Ah I see you have meet Equinox," I clenched my fist "Him and me go back of so far. Nice to see your still doing ok, how's the arm? I hope its still in good condition since when I built it, good luck titans."

Blip! A small flash and the elf was running over another car.

_That's it he was one of the scientist._

They all turned to me, "How do you know Slade, and what did he mean about built your arm?" Quizzed the petite figure.

"Let's just say he's the father of my powers."

_**Authors Note**_

I hope to have very few A/N. I would like to thank Post for helping me with character design and helpful tips. He is the author of These Black Eyes, if you remotely like this story you will enjoy his. I would like to thank Lord Belgarion for giving me tips on writing, he is the author of Titan's Song, yet again if you like my story you will enjoy his. Together they are co-writing Bard Vs. Noir. Please review, I'm new to writing fanfiction. Later.


	2. Strike: Bay

Ch.2 Strike: Bay

"How do you know Slade, and what did he mean about building your arm?" Quizzed the petite figure.

I turned towards them. "It means I hold him and a handful of other people responsible for my powers and what happened to my arm."

"And what did happen to your arm," asked the metalloid man.

I sighed, "It's nothing compared to Mr. Roboto over there." I started removing my cloak and Ace.

Half of them gasped in shock.

"Dude…" uttered the green elf.

They gazed upon my right arm, most of the collarbone down all the way to the tips of my fingertips was polyrized titanium, and it hung from my side frozen.

"Speaking of which, its damaged right now, so if you excuse me I need to work on it." With that I headed towards the table.

"I don't trust him," Stated the one in blue, "he knows Slade, it might be a trap."

Robin looked at her ", I don't know Raven, here read his form."

He handed her the papers and she skimmed through it. "What's so special about it."

"He said that Slade is responsible for his powers and arm, I don't think this is a set up, none the less we will be careful."

"Yo, Mr.Roboto, you look like you know your way around tools, care to help?" I hollered across the room.

"What do you need?"

"I need a neurotic scanner, I think I busted a couple nerves."

'Mr. Roboto' grumbled to himself as he walked towards me. "What exactly happened?"

I looked up, with a smirk I said "Took a swan dive off a 6 story building, my flight wasn't working for some reason, so I took the fall on my right arm."

"If the nerves are damaged then you need to come down to the lab." Cyborg and me walked over to the elevator and pushed a button.

"Origato Mr. Roboto." I stated. 'Roboto' turned around "ITS CYBORG" he yelled.

Ding! The elevator came up and Cyborg led me to his lab.

Swissh. The door opened and we entered what seemed like a computer nerd's dream. Computers lined all the walls what looked like a big screen TV. On the other side of the room rows of cabinets holding all sorts of electrical equipment. Cyborg walked up to one used a key to unlock and handed me a scanner of sorts.

I ran the scanner along my arm, and just before my elbow it started buzzing. A quick shimmer of white energy and the buzzing stopped. "How'd you do that?" inquired Cyborg.

"I simply replaced the broken nerve with one of the spare ones I have."

"But how, you didn't even take the arm apart?"

"Its part of my powers."

We headed for the elevator.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

We arrived again in the main room.

I walked over Cyborg by my side. "Alright what's the plan?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Raven.

"Ok let me re-phase this, W-H-A-T, ARE WE GOING TO DO." I said it nice loud and clear.

"What we, you aren't on the team yet."

"True," I went over and slipped my cloak and Ace on my back, "but weather or not I'm on the team has nothing to do with it, innocent people are being threatened, none the less by Slade."

"So no matter what I'm going to assist, we might as well work together so we can efficiently stop this threat." I concluded.

"Bravo, bravo." Beast Boy whistled. I Smirked.

All the other people in the room glared daggers through him. "Sheesh, sorry for existing…"

"Any ways I want us to split into teams," informed Robin.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

"**Starfire and Raven I want you two to check the industrial district, but watch out there reports coming in saying that HIVE is there."**

Starfire and Raven flew over the factories, scanning all the surrounding areas.

"Star make sure you don't fly in those smoke flumes." Pointed Raven.

"I am well aware of the dangers these harmful toxins cause to the air and any one who breathes them in." replied Starfire.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

"**Cyborg, you and uh," **

"**Equinox." **

"**Yeah are going to search the Bay, we have reports that Atlas and Adonis are in the area."**

The T-Car barreled down the road. "Man this car is sweet, where'd you get it?"

Cyborg smirked, "Built it my self, took me a week or so."

"Awesome man, what kinda of sound system do you have?"

"Two 18's and one 20 plus 4 6 inch speakers."

"Dang man you go this thing jacked up."

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

" **Beast Boy and I will check out the Downtown, Control Freak and the Puppet King are rumored to be around there."**

Robin drove the R-Cycle threw the thick traffic. He made a left into and alley strangely there was a trailer of sorts, which he jumped over. FWOOSH! And landed in an adjacent alley.

Beast Boy looked all around; the pterodactyl flapped its wings and landed atop the EJN station. It screeched in a shrill voice. Then continued flying the Downtown area.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

"**I also notified Commissioner Spooner about the situation, he will be checking residential and the subway."**

Ten cop cars speed down the road light and sirens blaring. They came upon the plaza, which had a fork in the road at which the cars separated in to groups of 5.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

"Stop the car." Cyborg complied and brought the vehicle to a stop. I got out and started stretching.

"Man what are you doing?"

"I'm about to start flying, if the gravity allows."

"What ever, I gotta find the C4." He shut my door and speed off.

"Alright, lets work now, you don't like me and I don't like you, but that's not important, we got people to save." I silently whispered to myself. I shut my eyes and stood perfectly straight, the wind blew my cloak.

I started charging energy; a faint black aura appeared around my body. My eyes snapped open, glowing black energy. I concentrated.

_Up, Up, Up, come one UP._

Thiwsh my body exploded upwards, weightless. Using my mind I steered my body along the road after the distant T-Car. Soaring above the buildings I quickly caught up and dipped down so I was parallel to the T-Car. I tapped the window and he rolled it down. "Looks like gravity's on my side today." SWISH I picked up speed and headed towards the docks.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the yellow communicator. I hit a button and Swich! "How Star Trekky."

"Um hello, this is Equinox um what exactly do these guys were looking for look like?" I spoke into the communicator.

"_Atlas is huge red and gold, and talks a lot of smack about humans. Adonis is well huge and red, Atlas is pure robot, while Adonis is just a scrawny man in a suped up suit." _Cyborg's voice cut off.

I squinted my eyes, "Ok then their near the base of the bridge."

"_Ok hurry and stall them, I will be there in about 5 minutes."_

'Hhmm two giant androids, what's the best way to do this.'

A quick flash of white and I had my advantage.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

Both androids hurriedly worked at the base of the bridge.

"There now the puny humans won't be able to commute." Roared Atlas.

"Come on, I need to pick up some chicks." Droned Adonis.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

I looked through the scope, adjusted it some and…

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

**SSPOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSHHHH **Atlas and Adonis turned around just in time for the RPG to hit them in the chest. KAAABOOOOOM. Metal shrapnel went flying and a cloud of smoke rose from the impact.

I hovered down and landed softly on the grass, the launcher tucked under my arm.

A strange yellow glow shown from the smoke. PSSH a yellow laser beam headed for my head I ducked. Atlas stumbled out his left arm and a lot of his torso was missing. His right arm charged again. A flash of white and the launcher disappeared. I reached behind my back for Ace. P-P-PSSH he fired three quick shots. I twirled Ace in front of my body.

Bift Bift Bift! The shots deflected back towards the robot. Atlas rolled to the side and dodged the blast. But Adonis happened to be in the wrong area PISH Pish two beams hit him in the chest. He fell back down.

SCREECH! Cyborg drove up and pushed a button on the T-Car. A snowplow formed in the front of the car. KRISH he rammed into Atlas. And he mashed the nitro button "BOOYAH"

The car picked up speed and started pushing Atlas towards the water.

I ran around the car towards Adonis, and stabbed in the heart of the suit. Click swish the suit opened up and a scrawny man rested inside unconscious.

Atlas had gained footing and held the T-Car at bay. I lunged Ace at him it gleamed black threw the object and it hit him in the cranium. He fell back landing in the bay water. PISSSHSSH. He short-circuited and floated towards the bottom.

Cyborg hopped out the T-Car and ran to the side of the bridge. The timer said 31 Minutes remaining.

"Robin this is Cyborg me and Equinox got Adonis and Atlas, plus the C4 by the bay."

"_Good job, start heading towards the subway, the police might need some help."_

Cyborg shut the communicator.

"Now what to do about you." He said looking down at Adonis.

"I got this." I walked over to Adonis, and his whole body shimmered white, his whole body sucked down into the ground, only his head was up.

Cyborg shrugged "I guess that will work, come on we need to head to the subway." He jumped in to the car and I walked over to the passenger seat.

"What no more gravity in your favor?"

"Oh no. I just don't know where the subway is." I got in the car.

"Oh"

**A/N**

**This was my first fight scene ever. Please tell me what you think. Fighting might not be my best part, so I'm sorry you big old fight fans. Review, Later.**


	3. Strike: Industrial

Ch.3 Strike: Industrial

Raven pocketed the communicator. "Maybe he can be trusted."

Starfire turned to Raven. "Come Raven we most provide an aeronautical search of the surrounding perimeter if we hope to find the HIVE and the C4."

"It's called a sweep Star."

"Oh, my apologies."

Both girls lifted into the air and flew over the buildings. "Star lets fly between the buildings, they might have something in the alleys."

Starfire nodded and both girls separated.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

A peregrine falcon flew by the office building peering in side. It shrieked and flew on.

"Beast Boy I'm going to do a scan of the area, there's no way we can find it in this small area. Find a nesting place to stay until I get some results."

Robin drove his R-Cycle around the corner and steered towards a gas station. He parked the vehicle and pushed a button on the center of the cycle. A female computerized voice responded, "Scanning of heat signatures and trace elements of plastic explosives has commenced."

Robin walked over to the pump and started filling the R-Cycle. 2.34 a gallon. "Dang, these prices are getting ridiculous."

Just then two small boys no older than 7 walked up. "H-H-Hi… a-ar-are y-you Ro-Robin?"

Robin looked over; "Yes I am, would you like an autograph?"

"Ya!" Both boys shouted in unison. Robin reached into his utility belt and produced a small sheet of paper and a pen. He hurriedly scribbled on the piece of paper and handed it to the kids. Just then a woman walked up and grabbed the kid's hands.

"I'm so sorry they slipped away when I wasn't looking." She took the children and put them in an SUV. Robin went back to filling up the R-Cycle and gasped. "Good lord." He looked at the price and saw that it was at 42.12. He grumbled to himself and pulled out a card with TT on it swiped it through and hopped back on.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

Raven flew low in between the buildings. A rat shifted through a dumpster, squealing as she flew by. She stopped and turned around. She hovered towards the trash article and lifted the lid. A faint red light appeared past an old torn up box. A simple wave of her hand and the box was moved thanks to telekinesis. A strobing red light was apparent with a timer off 23:41 appeared. She reached down and pulled the green wire out from its position effectively disabling it.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

Robin turned the corner and parked the cycle next to the curb.

"_Robin, this is Raven I found the C4 in a dumpster by the Radioactive Depository. Star and I are going to the residenAugh…What HIVE is here Robin, Star I need back up now!"_

Robin gripped his communicator "Cyborg did you hear that Raven needs help!"

"_Alright man you want me to go help along with Star?"_

"Yeah, have Equinox continue to the subway."

"Um is this thing on?…Ahem I'm Equinox and uh I don't know my way to the subway yet"

"Fly around until you see really big stairs in the middle of the sidewalk! Cyborg eject him or something and get to Raven now. Over."

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

The T-Car turned to the side of the road.

"Follow this road then go left on Jefferson Ave." Cyborg instructed me.

I hopped out the car and lifted off "Later Mr. Roboto."

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

PFFT PFFT PFFT PFFT

Four rockets went sailing at Raven.

She produced a black shield. Two rockets bounced off sailing towards Jinx.

"Hiya" Jinx flung a pink hex and the rockets exploded.

The other two rockets exploded on Ravens shield. Mammoth came blazing in from the side "RRGhh." He slammed into Raven, who went tumbling through the building side.

She reached for her communicator, "Could use back up anytime now."

"Dang scrum bucket nose picking snot burger." Gizmo extended his four metal spider legs from his pack. STOMP Mammoth pounded his foot into the earth.

Swish! Starfire landed by Ravens side. "Friend you are unharmed?"

"Ya Star just got to get the dancing wall out of my head." Raven said standing up.

"I shall take the Mammoth and Gizmo." Starfire flew up into the air.

FLASH FLASH two Starbolts went hurtling towards Gizmo and Mammoth. Mammoth brought up is arm and batted the object away. Gizmo jumped out the way and produced his shoulder laser beam.

TH-Thift Star dodged the first blast but got hit in the arm. BEEP BEEP. The T-Car drove up and plowed into Mammoth severely denting the hood. The T-Car pushed mammoth through the wall of a factory. And Cyborg stepped out.

"Aww man not Mcfranky's Ice Cream."

TH-TH-Thift Gizmo fired three quick shots.

Two hit the T-Car and one hit the ground by Cyborg.

"Man watch the paint job, Star I got the pipsqueak you take Mammoth."

Cyborg switched his arm in to its sonic cannon. And fired away.

Star flew down and slammed into Mammoth and started pushing him towards the river.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

Inside an abandoned factory Raven and Jinx fought on top of the catwalks.

A crate flew towards Jinx who blocked with a hex. "Yah" Jinx fired another shot towards a rope on the railing. A bag of sand used to support props plummeted towards Raven.

She brought up a shield and the bag fell to the right. "Yah" Jinx fired another shot and the bag exploded sending sand everywhere.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

PH-PH-PHUR Cyborg's sonic cannon whirled to life firing towards Gizmo.

TH-TH-Thift Gizmo fired three shoulder blast stopping all of Cyborg's attacks.

"Raugh" Cyborg charged in head force ramming on of Gizmo's spider legs.

CRACK!

It broke into two pieces.

Cyborg grabbed the piece on the ground and chucked it at Gizmo's pack.

"Yaaaa, wait till I kick your stinking can, Robo-wimp."

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

"Mammoths gonna make you extinct." The huge brute shoved against the petite Tamaranian and picked her up.

He throw her through the building side to the left. "Ha that was fun next time try some one your own size." He approached the rubble to find his prize.

From within the rubble barely audible. "Im much stronger than I look"

PSSH Two energy beams erupted from the rubble hitting Mammoth in the chest. He flew back words.

SPLOOSH! Landing in the river

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

CR-CR-CRUMBLE

Brick after brick flew Jinx's way.

"Yawn, is this it, is this all your puny powers can do?"

A vein popped on Ravens head. "You want power, you got power."

Cr-CR-CREAK the cat walk both girls were standing on started wobbling as black telekinesis consumed it.

SCREACH "Augh this isn't fair."

In side a ball of metal was Jinx's figure, her hands and legs bound into the wall.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

Cyborg hid behind the boxes. Cl-Clink. His right arm detached and started moving on its own.

Gizmo looked around trying to find Cyborg. "Robo-wimp,… Robo-wimp were are you."

Cyborg stepped out. "What do you call and idiot with a rocket arm on his back?"

Gizmo stopped. "Didn't I ask you the same thi."

Cyborg's arm clamped onto Gizmos jumpsuit. Igniting its jet pack, the arm burned his tech and card him straight up. And let him drop from 50 feet.

Pow! Cyborg grabbed him and some handcuffs and put him next to Jinx.

"Well im off to find the subway and Equinox." Cyborg said climbing into the dented T-Car.

"Robin this is Raven, Starfire and I are going to the residential district to help Commissioner Spooner."

**A/N**

**This is revised or reedited what ever you call it. Its longer and such so feel free to review.**

**Later**


	4. Strike: Downtown

Ch.5 Strike: Strike: Downtown

"_Robin this is Raven, Starfire and I are going to the residential district to help Commissioner Spooner."_

"Ok Raven hurry, we only have around 21 minutes remaining."

Robin pulled the cycle over to the side.

"Scan of surrounding area complete. A large collection of plastic residue has been detected in Northeast sector of district." The female voice stated.

"Computer show a map of the city, with the area of the plastic explosive was detected."

"Processing, Processing, Processing complete." A holographic map of the downtown area appeared in the middle of the R-Cycle's body. It zoomed into a tall skyscraper with 3 distinct letters on it. EJN.

A beat.

"Beast Boy the bomb is located in the EJN building, start searching from the top down, I will start from the bottom in the parking garage."

"Computer engage GPS to the EJN building." Robin straddled the cycle and sped off.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

SWOOSH T-Tip

Beast Boy landed in the open window on the top floor.

"Ahh!" A small secretary walked into the room shocked to see anyone.

Beast Boy looked up. "You wouldn't happen to have seen any big blinking bundles or really heavy boxes?"

"…..uh….shipping is two floors down."

"Thanks." Beast Boy ran from the room, heading for the elevator. He started jamming the buttons.

"The elevator doesn't work."

"Figures." Beast Boy ran towards the stair well going down two floors.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

Robin turned the corner and gunned it. VVVRRRMMMMM

HONK HONK

He ended up in traffic. "Oh come on."

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

Beast Boy ran down the hall looking for shipping.

"104,105…106… Shipping bingo." He dashed inside the room.

All around the room and in the center of it were rows and rows of boxes.

"Um… may I help you." Beast Boy turned and there standing by a photocopier was an UPS worker.

"Ya I need to know where all the boxes of shipments that way around 100 pounds are."

The 'brown' man walked over to a shelf. "These 13 right here are all this building has right now."

Beast Boy ran forward to one of the boxes and started tearing at the top. He started pulling the tape up…, and it ripped off. Beast Boy turned towards the UPS worker.

"You wouldn't happen to have a really big pair of scissors would you?"

"Um… yeah I do, just what is it you're looking for?"

Beast Boy leaned forward. " There's a bomb in the building, and I think it might be in a box!"

"We scan all boxes above 50 pounds with x-ray and bomb-sniffing dogs."

So you mean there isn't a single bit of chance that the bomb might be in the boxes."

"I'm positive, otherwise we can get in major trouble."

Beast Boy reached for his communicator.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

"_Robin that scan thingy wouldn't happen to be able to tell us exactly where it is can it? This building has like 70 floors!"_

"Beast Boy quit whining, according to the computer its somewhere near the bottom ten floors or the basement areas." Robin pocketed the communicator and drove through the weaving traffic. A quarter mile up the road the EJN building stood proud.

Robin started tapping the handle. VRROOOM VRROOOOM he started revving the engine. "I give up." He flipped a switch on the R-Cycles side. The R foot rests on both side popped open.

PPPPSSSSSSSHHHHH

The R-Cycles jet boosters started lifting it up two feet above the car. Robin increased the gas and it slowly lurched forward. He added more pressure to the throttle and it started speeding over the cars.

He reached 30 mph and a truck quickly approached. He swerved to the side and over the sidewalk. Gently landing it outside the EJN building, parking garage. He turned the cycle into the parking garage and went to the bottom floor.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

Beast Boy ran down the flight of stairs 67…66…65…64.

He sighed in frustration and morphed into a blue jay. He went to the small space in the center of the stairwell and free fell.

54…48…35…25…12.

Beast Boy landed on the railing. Ran down to flight of stairs and ran through the tenth floor door.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

"Good morning, I'm Kathy Stewarts here with Elizabeth Alderman, who is currently running for the title of Jump City major. Today on Jump City Debate we will talk about the Teen Titans." Kathy a middle aged blond hair show host sat comfortably in her chair, and turned towards Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, you say that the Titans are one of the worst things to happen to this city. Why do you feel this way?"

"Just call me Eliza. Haven't you ever noticed that the Titans seem to leave behind more wreckage than the criminals do. I have a clip if you would play it."

A clip started flashing in the TV in the back of the set. It showed the Titans chasing down Fang as he runs on top of building sides. Robin fired some shots from the R-Cycle, missing he hits the building side and chunks littler the ground. Starfire swoops around in the air and fire a volley of Starbolts, they to miss and destroy more buildings. The same similar thing happened to Cyborg and Raven.

"The items that this "Fang" stole were valued only at 450, the wreckage done by the Titans that's shown on this video totaled 1230 dollars. Multiple times in Metropolis Superman has punched villains through walls, office buildings, powers line, you name it he probably punched some one through it. Its not just the Titans, vigilantes and so called super heroes tend to do more damage than the villains themselves."

"That may be true in some cases, but on multiple times the Titans, although causing damage, reduced the damage that was eminent. On count less times the Titans have stopped Slade, Cinderblock and multiple other villains."

"That's true but it doesn't remove the fact, if the Titans weren't here than many of the villians, who are purely trying to defeat the Titans wouldn't be located in this city."

"I'm sorry, but we must go to a commercial break now, we will be back in a few minutes."

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

Robin drove down the garage that was already packed with several vehicles. He parked the R-Cycle and started walking around the garage, checking under every vehicle.

Finding nothing on the cars on this level he went up one level. He again checked all the vehicles and started heading to the next level.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

"Welcome back to Jump City Debate. If your just now joining us we are here with Elizabeth Alderman who is running for Mayor. Today we are talking about the Teen Titans, and heroism overall."

"I have noticed on several occasions some of the Titans are extremely rude. The one in the blue cloak is always very quiet, and dark. The metallic one is strangely loud but seems to some degree the matures one besides Robin. The strange green one -

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

Beast Boy ran through the rooms checking in all the corners. Then he ran through another door, little did he know it had a red light indicating LIVE.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

"- is just generally rude over all." Beast Boy ran through the room and started searching everywhere. He searched the props in the back, he searched the directors area. He searched the camera getting his face fully in the camera.

He ran onto the stage and started searching the set. He searched under the table, the couch, and the rug.

He turned towards Kathy, "You wouldn't happen to see any large whitish packages would you?"

Elizabeth stood up. "How dare you barge in here and start asking questions. As you can see this is what I was talking about."

"I will take that as a no…." Beast boy ran through the room heading for the fifth floor.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

Robin reached ground level and once again checked every where. Once done he went around the perimeter of the building. He walked around checking all the plants and all the other areas.

He headed for the alleyway to the side of the building.

Control Freak and Puppet King stood at the end of the blocked off alley. Control Freak knelt down and placed something on the ground. While Puppet King held a large package with C4 written on it.

SCWISH! CL-CLANG

An expertly thrown Birdaring landed on the ground cautiously close to Puppet King.

Control Freak looked down the alley as Robin started running towards them.

"You won't ruin this episode Robin." Control Freak pulled out his trademark remote and zapped a dumpster, it roared to life and shuffled over to Robin. Snapping its lid up and down, vomiting out piles of trash.

Control Freak re-aimed and shot another zap at the ground. The object on the ground grew in size and started whining like a jet engine.

Robin tossed two explosive disk and hit the dumpster just as the lid closed, and it exploded leaving a smoking heap of metal.

The object grew and grew until it started taking the shape of a Millennium Falcon.

Control Freak ran inside the 'toy' and started to push a series of buttons that thanks to watching Star Wars so many times started lifting off.

The giant craft started lifting into the air and slowly hovered. Robin reached for his communicator. "Beast Boy the bomb is out side, Control Freak and Puppet King have it in some sort of space ship."

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

Beast Boy ran…yet again down the stair well. He came bursting out side into the alley and ran right into Robin. "Ouch." Beast Boy scratched his head and looked towards the space ship.

"Dude that's a Millennium Falcon."

"NO it isn't, this is a Corellian Stock Light Freighter model YT-1300." Control Freaks voice boomed over the alley. The ship slowly rose.

SWHOOOSH CLANK

Robin fired a grappling hook and started pulling himself up to the ship.

Beast Boy became a pterodactyl and screeched his was up towards the top of the craft. He landed and became elf again. He started rubbing the surface of the ship.

The Falcon rose above the building and started moving forwards, the controls changed directions and started heading towards the Titans Tower.

Robin reached the bottom of the ship and whipped out two Birdarings, and started stabbing them into the hull and climbed to the top of the craft.

Robin took out an explosive disk and threw it at the gun turret next to the cockpit.

BOOOM

A small hole appeared in the craft. Beast Boy became a mouse and crawled inside the hole. The Falcon climbed over the buildings and reached open water. Beast Boy started chewing and chewing at the different wires, the started to spark and the craft lost altitude as it dipped down into the ocean. Beast Boy landed in the dinner area of the craft and went to a hatch he opened it and Robin climbed in.

They walked up to the cockpit, Robin punched Control Freak in the gut, knocking the potato out. The puppet Beast Boy walked over to Puppet King grabbed his wire and wrapped them all around his limbs. Robin walked up to the C4 pulled out two wires and the timer clicked off at 13:00 minutes.

"Beast Boy hurry and go to the subway to help Cyborg and Equinox. I'm going to help the girls, after you give me a lift."

They climbed out on top as the craft started sinking with Control Freak and Puppet king. Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl dropping Robin and the criminals off at the banks of the bay.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

I flew around hopelessly lost. "Jefferson, where in the world is Jefferson."

I sighed and landed near Main Street. There were some metal grates and I picked one up, jumped in and landed on the subways. I started hovering down the length of the tunnel, I have to find and help those cops. I turned a corner and.

POW!

A gunshot hit the wall right next to my chest.

**A/N**

Oh yeah, my first two thousand word chapter, might not be much to you, but I'm mucho proud. Later.


	5. Strike: Subway

Ch.5 Strike: Subway

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

The bullet flew off further down the subway. The sound of distant gunshot echoes filled the tunnel. I ducked down low. "Who are you?"

"I'm no one, but I'm here to help the cops." I yelled. Some one started approaching me, as they got closer through the dim light I saw that it was a thirty-forty year old African-American with a brown trench coat on. He spoke to me.

"How are you going to help us?"

"Like this." A bright white light lit up the tunnel, as my 9mm pistols appeared in my hands. The man reached for his gun and pointed it at me. "Drop the weapons, NOW!"

"Look man I'm with the Titans right now." I reached for the communicator. "FREEZE or I will shot!"

I reached for the communicator and pulled it out. "See."

He lowered the weapon and started walking pass me.

"Which way is the bomb."

"We don't know, half of the men here are down that way duking it out with Slade's robots," He pointed to where he came from, "the others went this way trying to find a way around the robots."

I started running towards the penned down men.

The cop murmured to himself "Damn super heroes." He ran off in the opposite direction.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

BL-BL-BL-BLAM!

P-P-P-Ping.

I ran out the tunnel into blinding light, we where in the middle of a station. Cops were everywhere hiding behind benches, and support pillars. Spewing from the opposite tunnel robots with laser pistols were everywhere.

ZAP

A shot hit the ground by my foot. I ran over to an empty pillar.

I took a couple breaths. "Come on come on…"

I peaked around the corner and P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-Ping

I let lose a volley of bullets, striking 8 robots in the chest they collapsed down. The remaining robots focused the fire on my pillar.

I sighed and unhooked Ace from its scabbard. The giant four-star blade with a handle felt perfect sitting in my grasp. The officers saw what I was doing and started letting loose a turret of bullets, distracting the horde of mechanized robots. I rolled out from behind the pillar and flung Ace. It enveloped in black energy as I control its point of gravity.

It soared forward slicing through 13 robots. It fell to the ground on the ground.

I started concentrating.

_Think black…think…black…think black._

A faint gray aura appeared around me. As it started growing stronger I walked out from around my pillar. "Hey what are you doing!" One of the cops reached out for me.

"Do not touch me unless you want to lose an arm." That said I continued walking. The robots took quick notice and Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Zap the different blast rocketed towards me, when I got within a foot of the robots they disappeared, never touching me.

The cops looked rubbing their heads. I marched forward until I was near the robots, the started punching and kicking at me.

ZZEEEET

Their limbs disappeared and sparking stubs were apparent. I walked into the middle of them zapping body apart legs, torsos, and arms were missing.

I reached the middle of the group of robots and extended the field around me until it swallowed the whole group, the robots disappeared to my pocket dimension.

I sighed and shut off my warp field. The cops started running down the tunnel.

"Nicely done."

"Your going to be a good hero with the Titans."

"That was pretty good man." The cops congratulated me. I shook my head.

_I'm no hero…never can be not after what I did._

I chased after the cops.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

Cyborg drove down the road, heading for the subway station at 5th and Main St. On the console was a holographic map with two blinking lights. One moving, with the title Equinox, the other was stationary, unidentified.

Both lights were about 2 miles apart.

He hit the nitro button.

**PPPSSSSSSHHHHHHWWWWWBBBBBBB**

The car exploded forward and picked up speeds, flying pass the other cars on the road.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

Commissioner Spooner ran forward. His footsteps echoed through the long dank tunnel. He could distantly hear the sound of his men. It sounded as if they were in a firefight.

He turned a curve in the tunnel and came to his men. They were sprawled out all over the ground, Slade's robots waited ahead. ZPPT A shot hit Spooner in the arm. He fell to the ground.

He looked around, 5 cops lay there unmoving, 4 others let lose concentrated shots from machine guns, shot guns, and pistols. He turned to a swat member.

"Got any grenades?"

"Yes…sir…….but they…. just throw them back." He muttered in between shots.

"Where are we at, can we call for back up?"

"No sir, the subway is underground, so our radios won't work. But we are at 5th and main.

Spooner reached for his .45.

Cl-Click, he reloaded it.

Bl-Bl-Bl-Bl-Blam

Four shots hit the front robots, they crumbled down into smoking bumps on the tracks. More replaced them, about 13 were left.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

We ran through the dark tracks. Rats huddled along the sides of the walls near maintenance tunnels.

The cops started slagging behind, I quickly caught up, and passed most. One cop ran evenly with me.

"So who are you?" He asked me.

"I'm Equinox, I'm helping the Teen Titans."

"I'm captain Breuer. Thank you for helping my men."

"Anytime."

A low creaking sound came through the dimly lit tunnel. It started gaining volume and became thundering, the ground under out feet began to shake.

I knelt down. "W-what is it?" Muttered a cop.

I put my hand on the ground it was shaking.

Small purple and yellow sparks of electricity danced off the rails.

"It's a subway car, get off the tracks now!"

The cops looked at me as I hoped on to the side of the tunnel near the rats. Breuer followed suit, as well as a hand full of others. Lights could be seen coming down the tunnel, one cop stood in the middle of the tracks, mesmerized like a deer to the front of a car.

"Gorman, move it." Yelled one of the officers.

He started moving towards the side, but the train was only 10 feet away. I jumped down the side of the track, and grabbed the man.

PSSSHB.

SWOOSH SWOOSH SWOOSH SWOOSH SWOOSH SWOOSH SWOOSH.

The cars sped pass the cops, they forced their backs against the subway walls.

The train sped pass and the cops hopped down from the wall. They looked for our bodies. They were no remains at all, just scattered footsteps from where we last stood.

PSSSHB

The officer and I appeared out of nowhere, black energy trailing off my body, I stood up, sweat on my brow.

The cop laid on the floor in the fetal position, hyperventilating.

"S-so…so dark…. endless darkness…"

Breuer walked up to me, "What did you do to him?"

I raised my head, "I took him to my mind, it's the only safe-ish place I know of."

The captain looked at me strangely; perhaps just realizing I had powers.

I started jogging down the tunnel; Breuer and the others followed. One officer stayed behind with Gorman.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

Cyborg turned the car to s SCREEEECH'ing halt, directly outside the 5th and Main St station.

He ran down the steps.

ZPPT!

A laser beam hit Cyborg dead center in his titanium body. He flew back wards and crashed into the steps. Looking forward 10 robots were blocking the entrance into the bottom parts of the station.

A subway car was parked inside where more robots, surrounding a pile of white material.

"The C4." Cyborg whipped out is sonic cannon.

PPPEEEEEESSSSSHHHHHHPPPP

The blue stream swam forward and impacted three robots, tearing them apart.

"BOOYAH!"

ZAP ZAP

ZAP ZPPT

The henchmen fired back. Cyborg switched back to his arm, and ran forward. He ducked under the first two blast, sallied to the left to dodge another, and leapt up to dodge the last.

CRUNCH he slammed his fists through one robot, spun around and elbowed another's head off. His shoulder compartments opened up and unleashed mini rockets, the impacted five robots annihilating them.

The last robot shoved his pistol into Cyborg's face.

PHHSEEBBB! The laser started charging.

Cyborg looked down, and kicked a nearby laser from a destroyed robot.

ZPPT The beam melted through the henchmen in front of Cyborg.

Cyborg reached for his Communicator. "Equinox this is Cyborg, I've found the C4 I could use some back up, follow the coordinates displayed on the communicator."

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

BL-BL-BL-Bl-Bl-Blam The combined fire of the officers pelted through six robots, the collapsed down, seven more filled their space.

ZAPP ZAPP

Spooner ducked behind a block of concrete. A blue stream swam forth, taking out four robots.

A black cloud erupted out from a maintenance tunnel besides Spooner, the cloud flew towards the robots, taking out the remaining three. The cloud settled to the ground, and I stepped forth, the anti-gravity energy wearing off.

Five officers stepped out of the tunnel, walked up to the hurt cops, and started tending to their wounds.

Cyborg and I walked up to the train car and climbed aboard, he went up to the bomb and pulled out a blue wire. 11:36 remained on the time limit.

"I hope every day isn't like this." I sat down on the bench. Sweating and panting.

Cyborg smirked, "Nah, usually its only a couple bombs, or some robberies."

He walked over to me and picked me up by the shoulders. "Com on man, just one more to go, then some nice down time."

I dizzily nodded and walked out with him to the T-Car.

**A/N This is the longest fight scene I've ever done. Especially since its six pages, there you go Son of Osiris, you said to do six page fight scene, well there you go. Oh well, you know the job Read and Review.**

**Later**


	6. Strike: Residential Final

Ch.6 Strike: Residential (Final)

Po-Poohb

Raven and Starfire gently touched down in the middle of the street. Sub-urban houses went along the road, evenly lined up.

"We need to split up again to cover more ground."

Starfire nodded and flew one street up.

Raven sighed and trudged towards the eastern side of the residential district. "Like finding a needle in a haystack."

She shrugged it off and levitated up.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

Robin and Beast Boy were currently flying of the bay, heading towards the other side to the houses.

Beast Boy gently held the Boy Wonder in his pterodactyl talons. Careful not to cut into the suit.

"Beast Boy fly faster, we only have about 10 minutes."

Beast Boy started flapping more and gained some altitude.

Robin looked around as they flew. He turned towards the suspension bridge. A bright, glinting metallic blue object speed down the stretch of road.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

SCREECH

Cyborg hastily scrambled all across the road. Nearly hitting a dozen cars in the process.

I clung tightly to the Jesus bar. "Do you have to drive so-watch out! - horribly?"

He narrowly swerved out of the way of an _oncoming_ truck. "Yeah how else do you get any where in this city."

He reached forward and pushed a button.

"Robin this is Cyborg E and I are heading to the residential district. We are going to search the western area."

"_Roger Cyborg, I see you. Beast Boy and me are going to take the north, it looks like Raven and Starfire are doing the south and east."_

"What you mean all by their selves? What if they need help?" The sentence came from my mouth but I was shocked.

"_You don't know much about the Titans do you? The girls can handle them selves fine. No more talking on the communicator, I want radio silence. Over"_

Cyborg swerved around a car, whom just cut him off. He angrily honked and continued speeding.

_Great I'm on the highway to hell._

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

Starfire entered her first house. The room was a run down gray and didn't seem too extraordinary. She walked forward and opened a door. She entered what appeared to be a master bedroom.

There was torn mattress, and littered trash on it. She approached the bathroom that had a horrible stench filled the air. All Starfire did was open the door, sadly taking in the smell, and concluded that no one would hide there, not even a robot.

She exited back to the main room and continued her search. She walked into the garage.

WHUMP

A medium sized white dog jumped on her and knocked her down. The dog started licking her face, and Starfire broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"HeHeHeHe Pl--please let me up Terran canine."

The dog backed off and Starfire stood back up.

"Now little doggy have you seen any large white packages? It contains a big bomb, and could easily give you a new… pie hole."

The dog simply stared at her. And started walking out towards the front of the house.

Starfire followed the dog. She reached for her communicator.

"Robin I have found a canine who seems to know the location of the bomb."

"_Star dogs can't understand english. It just sound like a bunch of crazy words."_

"Alas Robin I realize this but this dog as you call them is walking down the street with me, and is leading me to the bomb."

A sigh came through the communicator. _"Fine Star have fun playing with the dog."_

The dog started to jog and Starfire quickly followed.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

Clamp.

Raven shut the trunk and headed for the front door. Tucked inside her robe where a few choice books found while searching.

She headed for the next house. She knocked on the door.

"What do you want?"

Raven looked around realizing the voice came through the door.

"I'm Raven from the Teen Titans. I need to search your home."

"Do you have a warrant?"

"No but all I need to do I is look around. I won't touch anything."

"No warrant, then you don't need to come in."

Raven sighed. She didn't have time for this.

Ravens body was covered in black energy, and sank into the ground.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

A middle aged man stepped away from the door.

"Damn teenagers and their wanna-be titan stuff." He sauntered forward and sat in a recliner. He pulled the handle and put his feet up.

Watching baseball, and eating some potato chips.

Jish

Ravens head and only her head appeared in the floor. She looked around the ground. And 'walked' into the next room.

"FRANKY get off your lazy ass and fix that fence."

In a cramped kitchen a rather large woman was busily at work. Raven kept moving passing a dining room and a couple bedrooms. Satisfied that the house was clean she moved on.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

Robin gently landed atop a rooftop. Beast Boy quickly followed and became and elf again.

"So… we go busting into every ones houses?"

Robin glared at Beast Boy. "No you politely knock on their doors, ask them to let you in to search. They refuse then do it covertly. They accept then hurry and look."

"Alright dude I always wanted to do a mission Sam Fisher style." He turned into a mouse and scampered down the chimney of the house they were currently on.

Robin sighed and headed to the house next door.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

Beast Boy plopped into the house. And landed on the cold wooden floor.

SNEEZE

The now current elf sneezed heavily. Dust littered the floor and covered everything. Old covered furniture decorated the room. Cobwebs hung between the doorways, not a single sign of movement other than the occasional cockroach or bug.

Beast Boy took a few steps.

Creak!

He walked forward and entered a walk-in closet.

CRRAACCKK

The floor gave way.

"Aaaauuugghhh!" Beast Boy plummeted down, and down. He was falling through a tunnel going underground.

Plfft!

The tunnel turned into a slide, and he slammed into a pile of dirt. Dust filled the air.

Cough Cough

Beast boy stood up and waved his hand in front of his face. The dust started settling. He was in a large cavern. Tunnels similar to the one he fell through sprouted out on all sides. The largest one was branching out to Beast Boys left.

He started heading towards it and noticed dimly lit lights were stringed through out the tunnel. He reached for his communicator.

"Robin uh dude I think I found something."

"_Beast Boy it better not be another 'illegal' ferret farm."_

"Dude that only happened once okay. And they were in small cages, with little food and water…… But this times it might be important. There's this big tunnel under the houses, and there's a bunch of caverns."

"_Where are you at?"_

"I'm in the house we landed on."

"_Your still in the first house? I've already gone through three. Just hold your position. I will be there soon."_

Beast Boy pocketed the communicator, and morphed into a parrot. He flew up the hole, and sat on the floor.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

SWOOSH

Cyborg passed another car.

"So…any ideas of where to go?"

"Yeah dog, you and me are going to be searching houses in the southern area when we get there."

"Alright man, I'm gonna hurry up and find it faster."

PPSSSHHB

Cyborg turned his head towards me. I was gone.

"Dang teleporters."

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

PPSSSHHB

I landed in the middle of a field of purple flowers. The sky was an orange-ish blue, and thick green trees littered the field.

The smell of tulips filled my nose.

_She's got a nice head._

I walked forward and searched the field. A black aura appeared around my body, and I lifted up into the 'sky'. I flew upwards, looking for a door, an exit point, anything.

As l lifted up, I noticed that the flowers changed color when you look at them, they were currently roses. That's when I noticed a square of the flowers stayed yellow like daisies.

I flew towards them and gently landed. I walked forward and picked up a flower.

Ppssshhb

The sky disappeared, the trees faded away. And were replaced by a blue sky and street poles. Instead of a tree I was standing next to Starfire. Beside her was a medium sized white dog. Starfire turned towards me and jumped.

"Where did you come from?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm hear to help you. The dog knows where the bombs is, he can smell it."

"Glorious, it was beginning to get lonely."

I started walking down the street, still following the dog. I looked down at the animal.

"Hello old friend, long time no see."

I reached for the communicator.

"Hello, I still don't get this thing… ahem Starfire and a dog have located the C4 I recommend that the rest of you get here. Especially since I don't have any training in bombs."

"_Have you actually seen the bomb?"_

"No but the dog can smell it."

A sigh escaped through the communicator. In front of us a small flat portal appeared, Raven slowly rose through the ground. Starfire ran forth and attempted to hug her.

"Only if you want to suffer intense pain."

The dog started walking again, Starfire and I quickly followed, Raven took the back.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

Robin slid the window open and walked in. Beast Boy was running around in circles as a dog.

"Where's the hole?"

"This was."

Beast Boy proudly walked to the closet and pointed towards the hole.

"Good find huh."

Robin walked tot he hole and jumped down.

"Not even a good job, keep it up, nice Beast Boy. Jeesh a little encouragement couldn't hurt."

He became a parrot and glided down the tunnel.

Robin was already at the tunnel.

"Alright Beast Boy I want quiet." He started trudging through the tunnel.

They took a right, then a left, and walked straight. The tunnel slowly rose up.

They walked into another cavern, this on had sticks every two feet, supporting the ground.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

Meanwhile…

BAM

I slammed my shoulder into the door. It flew up. Starfire stepped in hands glowing.

"Star no ones here, not even a rat." Raven walked into the house. We headed to a long hallway, and each turned to our own door.

Mine opened up into a small bedroom. Raven had picked out the master bedroom and Starfire the bathroom. One door was left. Raven reached up and turned the handle, a stair case heading towards a basement was within.

We went down the steps. In the basement was a water heater, old washer and heater, the middle of it was completely empty.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

Dim lights were seeping through the top of the tunnel. Robin kicked out two sticks, and punched out the other two. The ground caved in.

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

Smoke filled the air as two figures moved in the smoke screen. Raven eyes started glowing gray, Starfire's green, I held up my pistols.

"Stop." Starfire shouted.

The figures turned around and looked up.

"Its us guys." Robin said in between coughs. Starfire flew down and hugged Robin.

"Happiness to the omega, we are nearly complete are we not?"

Beast Boy looked around.

"Cyborg couldn't make it? I always told him flying was the way to go."

I reached down and pulled him out of the hole. Raven had wondered over to a corner.

SCCREECH

The T-Car pulled up out side, moments later Cyborg stepped into the room.

"Robin, if you don't mind, I think you should deactivate the bomb considering you're the one with the training."

Robin looked up, saw the bomb in a distant corner and walked up to it.

A pair of pliers came out from his utility belt, and he snipped a blue wire. The clock stopped ticking. He picked up the bomb and headed towards the stairs.

We all looked up at him, All us of but Cyborg had a fair amount of dirt covering our bodies.

"Let's go home."


	7. Twenty Questions, and Missing Arms

Titans Tower

8:13 AM March 23

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

I was leaning against the couch. All of the titans stood around me, exchanging glances. The gray-ish dog that followed Starfire lay next to me. Finally Robin broke the silence.

"We are each going to ask you a question, answer truthfully, and you might be able to join as an Titan apprentice."

I nodded.

The green elf spoke up.

"How do you know that dog."

"This old thing, this is Krypto. We go way back about three years to when I was in Metropolis. As for what he is doing here in Jump City, I have no clue."

"When I was walking with the dog, you…. became apparent out of no where. How is it that you poofed from no where?" Starfire just finished.

"Well I'm a dimensional warper, each mind has an own dimension, a happy place. I can teleport between these happy places, one I get inside I have to find something significant in order to exit the persons mind. After I found a certain flower while in your happy place, I was able to come back to this dimension."

Cyborg glanced towards my right arm and pointed.

"How did you lose that?"

I clenched my eyes shut, and re-opened them.

"It was after me and my friends escaped from Slade's 'camp'…"

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

_Dense trees and snow covered the area._

"_Who knew Canada would be so…lonely."_

"_Stop complaining Kenny, you know we are better off this way."_

_Towards the middle of the group of the seven of us was John._

"_Guys, we should become superheroes and come up with nicknames and all. You know like Junior Justice or something."_

_We all turned towards him. _

"_Its not a bad idea, but we just got away from that damned place. I just want to lay low for a little, try normal life again. But the nicknames are a good idea, that way we can't get our loved ones hurt." I started walking forward again._

_Jessica who stood by my side spoke up. "What loved ones… the probably forgot all about us."_

_I turned towards her. _

"_Hey don't say that, you don't know. We cant dwell on the what ifs, all I know is that we are here, we are finally free, and that I care about you. We need to keep moving though there's a cabin about a mile and a half ahead."_

_I hugged her, and continued walking._

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

"Five minutes later, I collapsed to the ground. My powers were spazzing out; I never had complete control. While we were in the encampment things all around me would just disappear, leaving like ten foot craters. This one was going to be big, fifty feet easy. There was now way that my friends could escape, so instead of having them die I focused all of that energy towards my right arm."

"I could feel the tendons snapping, the bones cracking, then vanishing. Fingers disappearing and reappearing. Then I blacked out from the pain."

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

_My eyes slowly opened. I tried using my right arm to get up. Except it wasn't there, but I could still feel it. I used my left arm._

_I checked my surroundings. We were in the cabin; cots and a stone fireplace were inside. Jessica was asleep in a chair beside me. Josh stood up from the corner._

"_Take it easy man, the doctor will be back soon to help you."_

_I looked at him. "What do you mean."_

"_After you blacked out from the pain, you were bleeding, a lot. We didn't know what to do, but John picked you up and carried you here. Half of us went back to the camp."_

"_What! Dude what where you thinking?"_

"_Its ok, you remember that guy Slade Wilson, he promised to help us. He bandaged you up, and he went with John and Kenny to find some metal, turnouts Wilson is good with mechanical arms. All we have to do is promise to help him with something. Jessica has been at your side the whole time man, you've been out of it for three days."_

TT+TT+TT+TT+TT

"Day or two later, Slade came back with this arm."

They looked at me perhaps shocked, or scared.

Raven turned towards me, "You seem to be powerful, to powerful, what are your weaknesses?"

"Twice a year I lose my powers for one day, then the next day they get a super charge. Ironically enough those days are during the Equinox, when all over the world the amount of daytime is the same. March 21, and 22. Then September 23 and 24. That plus the fact that I'm emotionally blocked off."

"So you get a day of weakness, the you get more powerful than before?"

"Yeah in a way, but I'm easy to take down."

"So you basically just had a recharge yesterday?"

"Yup but power isn't everything."

"This camp, can you tell us about it?" Robin looked towards me.

"Yeah, a bunch of barracks, barbed wire, healing tanks, genetic testing, DNA reconstruction, destruction. Tons of needles, horrible times. Reason for my disappearance 8 years ago. Reason for all of my problems. I would go into details, but there are way too many painful memories there."

Beast Boy jumped in, "Now that cant be legal."

"No duh man."

"Well if you excuse us we need to go talk."

"Ok go ahead." I said.

They just stood there.

"Oh ok I get it."

I got up and headed to the kitchen. Krypto followed. I reached over and opened the fridge. Inside was a bunch of old food, and some sort of pudding. Some white tofu was stuck inside the back of the fridge. I got the pudding and tofu out.

I tossed the tofu to the dog, and started searching for a spoon. Krypto approached the tofu, and then hit it with his paw. It jiggled around like jello. He reached forward and took a cautious piece of it in his mouth.

After searching through five drawers, I found the spoons dipped one into the pudding and took a big mouthful. A sweet yet sour taste graced my tongue. I started shoveling it in.

The titans broke up from their circle and walked towards me.

"Dude we have food?" Beast Boy took a look at what I was eating.

"DUDE! That's Starfire's pudding." Starfire came up.

"You enjoy the pudding of happiness?"

"Oh yeah its good."

I put the now empty bowl down. And glanced at Krypto who was playing dead.

"Hahaha is that tofu junk really that bad?"

The dog stood up and shook its head up and down.

"Ahem," I turned towards Robin, "we decided you can become and apprentice, Cyborgs going to show you to your room."

"Alright dog, let's go."

We headed for the elevator, I gave a sharp whistle, and Krypto was by my side.

_This should be fun._


End file.
